


The Way You Look At Me

by x_athena



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_athena/pseuds/x_athena
Summary: It’s just Asahi san,said the devil voice in his head.Just tell him you were drunk yesterday. He’ll believe you.True. He will believe you. He always does,said the angel voice.Which is why he deserves an explanation.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 22





	The Way You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I honestly don't know what this is. I wanted to write something fluffy for Valentine's Day, but I'm horribly late, and also I had an exam on 13th Feb so even though I was working on this since last week, I couldnt get it done exactly how I wanted it. Oh well. Song to go with this would be [Someone you like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJKnksy99RE) by The girl and the dreamcatcher. Sorry for any mistakes, and hope you guys like it!

Nishinoya stared at door in front of him. _It’s just Asahi san,_ said the devil voice in his head. _Just tell him you were drunk yesterday. He’ll believe you._

 _True. He will believe you. He always does,_ said the angel voice. _Which is why he deserves an explanation._

Noya’s brain had turned to mush the previous day. He liked Asahi, his roommate and former teammate and he had never said it out loud. When the older dude had helped him dry his hair after showering the previous day, something had made Noya pull him in and kiss him. And after that, he had run out the front door of the apartment and not gone back.

He punched the passcode and walked in. He had spent the night at a 24 hour convenience store, where he worked. He had been thinking about how to face his senpai. He was new to Tokyo, and Asahi had been really kind to let him be his roommate, even though the apartment was small and he also owned a dog.

“Nishinoya.” Asahi’s voice was deep and low, but impossibly gentle. He was spread out on the couch, headphones plugged into his phone. His long hair was down, hair tie around his wrist.

“Hey.”

“Um. I’m glad you’re back.” Asahi scratched the back of his neck. It was one of his nervous habits. “I was worried when you didn’t come back last night. Uh, and I’ve got ramen in the kitchen. Eat. Sleep. Charge that phone.”

Noya felt something in his gut. This man was way too nice. His brain started thinking of what would happen if he confessed right there. Would his voice be just as gentle when he turned Noya down? Or was there a slight chance Azumane Asahi, former Ace of the crows, CEO of shy smiles and awkwardness, liked him back? “Don’t you get tired of being nice to me?” Noya said at last.

“What?”

“First you let me be your roommate. You cook for me. You let me borrow your noise cancelling headphones. And that really cool laptop. You even covered my rent the first two months. And then yesterday you helped me dry my hair before I kissed you.”

“Nishinoya you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“I think you need to hear this.”

Noya took a deep breath.

“I think I like you, Asahi san. These are definitely proper feelings I’ve caught for you. I wouldn’t have kissed you otherwise. I know you’re not too good with physical affection.”

Asahi smiled. “Nishinoya, I’m not someone who randomly kisses friends either.”

Noya looked down at the ground.

“You, you’re something. No one’s ever pushed me to do something the way you have. You know, I get nervous very easily, I have social anxiety and all of that. And you. You taught me not to run away. Do you know what a big impact you had on me?”

“I’ve always yelled at you for running away from situations and yet, I… I was just so scared yesterday. I didn’t know what you’d say and I really want to stay here with you. Be your roommate, be around you. Uh, did I really have an impact on you?”

“Yes, really. And I really like you. Have liked you since high school.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I never felt like I had a chance, and then I immediately felt guilty for thinking like that because you were my friend – are my friend - and I should be grateful for that. You got me back into volleyball.” Asahi paused and took a breath. “You were this shining star, this little flash of orange moving on the court and stealing the audience’s breaths in every match, and I was scared of everything.”

Asahi’s face was red, but he was holding Noya’s gaze, and his eyes were sparkling. It was like he was back on the court again, determined to hit a service ace or spike through a solid, three person block. Noya ran forward, and jumped on the couch to hug Asahi.

“You really like me?” he smiled as he rested his chin on Asahi’s chest.

“Of course I do.” Asahi smiled and ruffled his hair.

Noya leaned back, grinning. “You’re actually not that bad with physical affection once you’re comfortable. Who would have known the Ace of crows was such a gentle kisser?”

“Aaand it’s time for me to sleep, goodnight.”

“It’s morning, and I want more kisses. One more nice serve, Asahi san!” Noya winked and pointed at himself.

Asahi burst out laughing at Noya’s antics and covered his face with his hands. Trust this boy to pull a move like this in between a confession. “If the next words out of your mouth are _service ace_ I’m kicking you out.”

“….gimme a nice service ace, Asahi san!”

“Nishinoya, no!”

.

.

.

.

“No, but that spike though.” Daichi said, shaking his head. “You were fantastic Hinata.”

“And Kageyama, your block was insane too!” Suga added.

They were on a video call with their friends from their old high school volleyball club. They were talking about volleyball and their teams and different schedules, since Hinata, Kageyama and Tsukishima were pros now, playing for different teams.

Asahi connected to the call, and Daichi and Suga both grinned at him.

“What up, marshmallow?” Suga greeted his other best friend.

“Dai, how many of Suga’s bad jokes do you have to listen per day?” Asahi grinned into his camera.

“Ohhh, don’t start.” Daichi laughed and shook his head.

“I seriously feel bad for you.”

“You’re my one true bro.”

“Bro.”

“What am I then?” Suga pouted and placed his hands on Daichi’s cheeks. Tanaka whistled. Daichi’s blush grew deeper, and he muted their audio and turned off their video, and quickly kissed Suga.

“Hey, captain, save that for later. We’re all here.” Tanaka’s loud laughter could be heard from the laptop.

“Shush, you didn’t see anything,” Suga said, turning the audio and video on again. “Is this lagging or what? Hi, Nishinoya. Bubblegum, hi baby!”

Bubblegum was Asahi’s dog, who was now visible on the screen, his tongue hanging out, living his best life. 90 percent of the team members thought that Bubblegum was a bad name for a dog, but Suga had named him and Asahi couldn’t say no. the only other person who loved the name Bubblegum was Tadashi, the others just called him Bubbles.

“Suga san, Daichi san, hello!” Noya grinned. “I have so many questions for you guys, and many inappropriate ones, but I will keep shut for now. Ryu!! Your ass has been asking for attention from my foot for so long, where have you been man?”

“What does that even mean?” Kiyoko laughed out loud as Tanaka raised his foot to the camera. “You two share half a brain cell sometimes.”

“Never change, Nishinoya,” laughed Daichi. “Asahi, Bubbles looks great.”

“He’s living his life,” grinned Asahi. “No work pressure, no deadlines.” he gave the dog a good scratch behind his ears, and found a piece of paper tucked into his collar. He pulled out the paper when he saw Noya staring at him weirdly. On the paper (which was actually ripped out from his sketch book), a note was written in Noya’s handwriting.

_Asahi san_

_I know we kissed a bunch of times, but you’re still my senpai and asking you out on a date seems a little… weird. I know, I hit and punch you for fun, but this is different. I did not know that you liked me since high school, and that is a long time. I’m afraid I won’t be like what you imagined. And, I like both men and women (you know this), I hope that’s okay. Can I drop the honorifics and just call you Asahi if we end up dating?_

_Always your defender_

Asahi tried very hard not to smile as he made eye contact with Noya, and took out his phone and sent a text.

_Nishinoya_

_You’re the same kid who was stuck in a volleyball net when I first met him. I pulled you out of that. I taped your fingers after that and carried you to your classroom because you couldn’t stretch and your legs had cramped. You’re the same kid who dragged me out of a sad phase, who said he’ll never play in a team where I’m not there. You can call me Asahi, or anything else you like. Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?_

_A man who believes in you_

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like Bubbles? I added him into the story very late, and he doesn't do much here, but he's a very good doggie. Please do leave a comment if you liked it (or even if you don't, tell me what to improve!) or if you just want to talk :D  
> Fellow daisuga shippers, I hope you liked that one bit I added in. (I really wanted to add more of them, but my writing skills have given out :/ )  
> And thank you for the kudos on my previous fic, it made me very happy :D I also can't believe I got more than 150 hits on it lol


End file.
